Coming To You
by klarolinekiss
Summary: 1 year passed since the last time Klaus and Caroline last saw each other. She made him promised to never come back, but little did she expect herself to go to New Orleans, whether in her willingness or not, and finds herself landing straight in the center of a very troubling situation. A Klaroline fic, featuring few other ships. 1 year post TVD 5x11.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! A new fic featuring Klaroline! This takes place 1 year after The Vampire Diaries Season 5 episode 11, 100th episode technically. So the plot in that episode is very important to this fanfic.

Please do drop reviews and comments and I hoped you'll enjoy the story!

**Rebekah**

"We really have to do something this time. For one year, I listened to Elijah, I laid low, I stayed alongside Nik and offered my help. I trusted him that he for once truly wants our family, wants me, to be happy. But no, what do I get in return? The moment he finds out that we're happily and secretly in love again - a threat to dagger me, a threat to kill you, all over again. You'd think that this was not possible after all that you've 2 been through together in the last year and your newfound closeness with one another. After all that I've gave in to him through the past year. Can he not see that? My tyrant of a brother constantly condemn me for loving, never allowing me happiness, and this time its no exception and nothing's changed, not even after a year of loyalty we've shown him. Don't you get it Marcel?"

Rebekah has been so worked up she haven't realize a tear was sliding down her cheeks until Marcel reached out and wiped it away from her face. She was so mad, so angry, so hurt, so betrayed. Since the argument with Elijah last year, she thought through and decided to give Niklaus one more chance, not that he deserved it, but always and forever, isn't that what they Mikaelsons always live by? She offered Niklaus her help whenever needed during the whole witch business.

It had taken a while, but finally they've managed to defeated off Sabine who was Elijah's old lover Celeste, Sophie has then managed to then complete the harvest and revived the sacrifices, including Davina. Marcel had been happy then. Rebekah herself, too. Davina was too young and innocent to be sacrifice just like that, and she's glad that it all worked out in the end. Since then, New Orleans had been in balance, with Sophie as the leader of the witches, Nik has ensured that the witches abide to the rules of the city and all supernatural species and the humans live in peace. Even Hayley found remnants of her werewolves family and while they were allowed back into the quarters, they remained in the bayou to avoid any incidents. Everyone was happy, so it seems, Rebekah had refound her connection with Marcel over the year as well, and they had been sort of together, until this morning, when Nik found out what was going on between the two and make those threatens again.

She had been living with Elijah and Nik just fine. Surprisingly, Nik has been an adoring brother over the year. She had believed he'd changed. But she was never more wrong. People never changed. Not to mention her tyrant of a brother. So here she is, trying to think of something with Marcel, to make them work again. She can't afford to lose Marcel, not again.

"We could walk away. Leave. Run from New Orleans. Find a place, and never come back. You and I." Marcel softly whispered to her as he pulled her to him.

"Run. But what then? Nik would become like Mikael used to, he would constantly hunt us down for the rest of the eternity, I'm sure. I'm his sister and he treats you like a son. He will never stop coming after us. We have to… deal with him." Rebekah slowly organized her thoughts. She made a wrong choice 1 year ago to forgive Nik. She would not allow herself to make the same mistake again.

"But how? You know I'd do anything to be with you, Rebekah. But Klaus, he is powerful. We can't work anything up against him. Do you not remember? The last time we tried something, it backfired so badly. I don't want to risk anything putting us in a worse state than now already."

"I know…" Rebekah replied, understanding Marcel's doubts. There has to be something she could do, to go up against Nik. There has to be. Maybe she could ally with the witches, like how she used to plan a year ago. Now that the witches have a fair amount of power, she could.

"Well then, I guess you could use me."

Rebekah turned to the ever so familiar voice, someone standing at the entrance of the Garden.

"Who are you?" Marcel asked with a guarded expression.

"Long time no see, Rebekah Mikaelson." The figure spoke again.

Rebekah stared at the figure standing at the entrance of the Garden in shock for a few good seconds before she could speak again.

"E…Elena Gilbert."

**Caroline**

She first awoke in darkness before she could make out faint sounds of a car radio. It was definitely night time, how long has she been out? The last thing Caroline remembered before she was knocked out was seeing Elena back in Mystic Falls, showing up at her place, where she has been back from Whitmore for the weekend. She has been feeling so different, so down that the sight of Elena standing in her doorway made her forgot anything else. It has been a year since Caroline last saw Elena. The night Katherine was suppose to die. She never did pass through Bonnie to the other side. It didn't take long for the Salvatores and the rest of them to figure out that Katherine had become a passenger in Elena's body, but then it was too late and Katherine had made the run for it in her best friend's body. Damon and Stefan had been devastated. Jeremy, all of them too. They had tried every way they could and still couldn't find Elena/Katherine. So when Elena finally showed up a year later, Caroline was beyond thrilled. Until she snapped her neck. Now that Caroline is more awake, she was sure that was definitely Katherine. She was still residing in Elena's body. Was that even possible? Caroline thought to herself. The fact and thought that her best friend has been suppressed in her own body for a year, she shuddered. The problem now is, where is she? She tried to look for her phone but it was nowhere in her pocket anymore. She make out her surrounding to be in the back of a truck. She's on the road, to god knows where and who is taking her.

The truck stopped after awhile and she gets ready to launch herself at whoever opens the door, until the face she thought who would never be appeared infront of her eyes as the door to the back of the truck opens.

"Tyler?! What the hell are you doing? Are you kidnapping me?" Caroline was shocked and angered. Of all people, Tyler, her ex, whom she considered to be a good friend since happenings of the past year. But he's standing infront of her now, with a nonchalant look and not to mentioned the fact that he is working with Katherine and betraying Caroline.

"Look, Care. Nothing personal okay? I have been waiting for this day for a year. When Katherine showed up and offered me a chance, I can't say no. I had no idea what to do with my life. I didn't have you, I don't have my mum, and my revenge is yet done. I have nothing to live for except revenge against him."

Revenge against him? It took Caroline seconds to figure out what was Tyler saying. So much has happened to her in the past year, that at some point, she stopped thinking so much about him. Klaus. "Oh my god. You're using me to get back at Klaus. I thought you were over revenge. You were just fine over the last year."

"You're wrong. I was never fine. Never. I only acted like I'm fine because what happened to you, you needed friends then. But months passed, and now I'm offered a plan to revenge again. I'm sorry I have to use you Care. But Katherine promised that you're only a pawn in this game. You won't be really hurt."

Caroline felt angry tears coming to her eyes. "Months passed?! My sorrow has never been drown over time. I didn't recover from what happened Tyler, and I don't think I EVER will. Whatever is up with you and your revenge, you don't use your good friend here."

"Sorry Care. But you're our only shot and getting back at that son of a bitch." Without letting Caroline say another word, Tyler snapped her neck again.

"I'm sorry Care. I love you, but I have to do this." Tyler whispered as he carried Caroline out of the truck.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter may also hold some post The Originals 1x12 scenarios because I've just watched it earlier and had to include some details And I'm actually including Hayley, Cami and the baby in this story because I really want to justify how Klaus feels to them in comparision to Caroline. I don't like how Klaus is reacting to Cami on TO tbh. So here's my version, and I had to include her to justify it.

**Rebekah **

"What the hell are you doing here in New Orleans?" Rebekah asked in surprise. The doppelganger girl is the last person she'd expect to see showing up in the quarters.

Elena smirked in reaction and eyed Rebekah and Marcel. "Poor old little Rebekah, still can't have her own shot in her own happiness without being controlled by her tyrant of a brother, can she?" Rebekah felt mocked when the girl tried to imitate her voice at the phrase 'tyrant of a brother'. Her anger is definitely rising. She had never liked Elena and she certainly isn't impressing with her attitude right now. But she was still confused, why is that doppelganger girl here? And there seems to be something different…

"So this is the doppelganger girl from Mystic Falls? The place Klaus and you were staying before coming back here?" Marcel interrupted Rebekah's thoughts, still eyeing Elena.

"I'd dug your eyeballs out myself if I wasn't going to strike a deal with both of you, so stop with your eyeing. Marcel_lus_." Elena said with a mischievous smile.

Marcel and Rebekah looked at each other in shock. How did she know so much, Elena? Rebekah thought. As she tried to put together her thoughts, she gasped and Marcel noticed a shocked expression came to her face. "Whats going on, Bekah?" Marcel asked warily.

"Oh my god. You're either Elena with the humanity off… wait no. Or…" Rebekah couldn't bring herself to say it but she have to confirm the biggest suspicion in her mind. "Or you're not Elena. You are that bitch Katerina Petrova."

"Bingo." Katherine looked impressed. " I would still call you a stupid little original sister but your reaction to this was fast, I'm reconsidering my opinion of you." She mocked.

Red hot anger flushed through her as Rebekah flashed and held Katherine by her neck against the wall. "Do you know what this place used to be for? A vampire prison. So you better start telling why are you dressing like Elena Gilbert and what motives do you have for being here before I put you in this prison, it's been a while since any vampire was locked down here." She warned Katherine. Since the briefly resurrected Papa Tunde killed and drew all the power of the vampires locked in the Garden last year, Marcel and Klaus hasn't been using it. It was more of a secret hideout for Rebekah and Marcel again nowadays.

"Bekah, what is going on? She's the Katerina Petrova that Klaus hunted down for 500 years? I thought she was supposed to be dead last year." Marcel asked, recalling information he heard about this girl in the past. He was as confused as ever and he didn't like not having the upper hand of the current situation.

Rebekah released her grip on Katherine, with the deadly look on her face that is obviously hinting at Katherine to tell her story.

Katherine coughed and brushed her neck before regaining her confident posture and looked at the 2 vampires in the eye. Marcel, first. "Funny I know more about you in the past 1 year of _research_ than you seemed to ever know about me in my 500 years of existence. Considering you're Klaus' slack, I'm surprised you don't know more. S oyes, I'm the girl Klaus' been hunting down, but I'd prefer if you called me by Katherine Pierce. Katerina is so last year."

"As for why am I not dead…" Katherine flicked her Elena-styled loosely curled hair proudly and smiled her sweetest smile ever, imitating her doppelganger. "I happened to be born in a traveler bloodline, and hence I made myself a passenger in my idiot doppelganger's body. She was wasting it, anyway."

Rebekah was caught off guard. She heard of travelers before, of course. But she hasn't expected Katherine to be part of that bloodline. This was news to her.

"That was quite an introduction. But you haven't explained what are your motives here." Marcel flashed his friendly-yet-threatening smile.

Katherine let off a laugh. "You're one impatient vampire aren't you. But I'll give it to you, I'm not exactly in the mood and time for a catch up chitchat session too. Business time. I happened to overhear you two lovebirds' little conversation earlier, and I have a deal to propose. To get back at Klaus."

Rebekah and Marcel's eyes widened at what Katherine said.

"Do you have any idea what you're blurting out? You've been on the run from my brother for 500 years. Now you're in your doppelganger's body, just because you escaped death, you've picked up enough courage to fight Nik? I'm surprised you're this dumb."

Just as Rebekah finished her words, another familiar figure walked in, carrying, is that a person? Rebekah squinted to get a good look in the dark. She spotted Tyler, Nik's only remaining hybrid. Holy crap, Nik is not going to be happy about this.

"Tyler, man! It's good to see you back. Haven't got enough of your revenge?" Marcel asked, glaring at the hybrid. He remembered him from last year; he was the one who'd let him in all the information about Hayley and Klaus' child. Despite that, Marcel didn't like this guy and what he was up to then, trying to create more hybrids. He eyed the girl that Tyler was carrying, intrigued by the situation.

"Rebekah, Marcel." Tyler acknowledged them, before slowly putting Caroline down.

"Holy crap, is that, Caroline?! So this is what you're up to? Using Caroline as a hostage to Nik? You honestly think that would work?" Rebekah exclaimed at the ridiculous scene before her. Katherine and Tyler working together, and kidnapping Caroline here to threaten Nik, when did Tyler stoop so low?

This is crazy, Rebekah thought to herself.

**Klaus**

Klaus looked down and pat Clāra's head. She was just crying a while ago, but in her father's hands, she has slowly fallen asleep. Having the baby in his life had been good, in ways. Elijah has been right, this is how having family is like. And this baby reminded him in ways that he'd forgotten about family. He hadn't been ready for the child while the little wolf was giving birth, but over the months, he had warmed up to his child, being able to show a soft side to her. Clāra, he had named her, to be bright and famous. He was so mesmerized by the sight of Clāra sleeping that he hadn't heard her walking in.

"Ready for your memoir today?" Cami spoke as soon as she entered the room. Klaus turned and looked at the human. Over the past year, after the whole witch business, he, Marcel and Cami had reached a common understanding. She still doesn't like him, but she's doing his memoir now because she's interested in the being of Klaus as a psychologist herself.

Klaus isn't complaining. He needed someone to listen to him, the way Elijah and Rebekah can't, and while Cami wasn't his top choice, she intrigued him enough. He rarely dealt so personally to a human. Human were just meals to him, usually. Dealing with Cami so closely, her background, her will to overcome his compulsion, she is one of the few human that managed to intrigue him this much in the years he led as an immortal.

"Yes, of course. I have to treasure the time now that you're willing to do my memoir, since I'm no longer able to compel you anymore, what a shame." Klaus speaks in his usual tone and half smirked. He may have a soft side to his child but doesn't lose his touch with the others.

"Yeah, better grab it while you can." Cami replied, without even bothering a glance at him as she prepared the typewriter.

Of course, her courage to talk back to the most powerful immortal being in the world. Klaus wondered amusedly. This side of Cami had reminded Klaus so closely to that particular girl he loves. Vampire, to be exact. Of course, Cami can't be remotely comparable to the baby vampire that holds his heart. Klaus smiled to himself as she came up on his mind. It has been a year since he saw her. He has resisted urge and hold up his end of the promise well not to go back to Mystic Falls, for her. Klaus knows very well he will never give up on her, but they're immortals. Having survived for a thousand years, he has the patience to wait, for them to meet again, however long it takes. She was still young and has a lot to explore before she can make up her mind about him too. But he was sure she will come to him someday. The best things in life are worth waiting for, ain't the saying?

"Before we begin though," Cami started, snapping Klaus out of his thoughts as he eyed her. "I think you're being a selfish person for not allowing Marcel and Rebekah to be together. Yes I've heard, word travels fast, don't be surprised. Word of advice from a psychologist, don't be such a self-centered person. If anyone deserved to be happy, it's definitely Rebekah and Marcel a lot more than you."

Klaus is glaring at her now. What rights has she got to comment about his sister and Marcel whom he trusted and held so close to him? She will not understand, and he does not expect her to either, the reason behind his actions, and hence she should not have any say on the situation.

"You're writing my memoir, but I insist you stay out of my family matters before I am forced to make my point in a different manner." Klaus threatened.

Before Cami could rebut to his words, Klaus phone rang from his pocket, he stared at the caller and smirked.

"Marcel! So quick in deciding to negotiate with me already? I suggest you save your breath, I am not changing my stand in this matter." Klaus said into the phone.

"Klaus, you may after all stand to reconsider. May I propose a meeting at church?"

He could hear a hint of confidence in Marcel's tone, and Klaus don't like that. He don't know what Marcel is up to, but he certainly intends to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Caroline**

"She's the subject of Klaus' affection?" Some stranger's voice commented.

Was he referring to her? Caroline awoke to voices and she remembered what happened – Tyler and Katherine were going to use as to get back to Klaus. Where is she? She decided to go back into pretending she was still out cold, and listen further.

"Are you out of your mind? It's been a year, how do you believe fully that Nik's thinking hasn't changed? What if he doesn't care about Caroline anymore? I don't really care about her but I am not willing to put her up at risk as well as myself and Marcel because of one stupid idea of you two idiots."

Oh my god, _Rebekah_. Caroline recognized the Original vampire's voice immediately and tried hard to not squirm and remain stationary. She had this instinct that the two idiots Rebekah was referring to are Katherine and Tyler.

"I have seen Klaus with Caroline more than I'd like to. I, more than anyone else wants to say that it's a moment of infatuation, that it's not anything serious, but I don't think it is just a simple moment of interest Klaus has for Caroline." Tyler spoke up. Caroline was right about one, now the other.

"That's right. And I heard that Klaus was going to punish me at my deathbed a year ago, but he was a no show in the end and apparently Tyler here can prove that Klaus was with that baby vampire. It's a big deal if she can stops Klaus from coming after me after all these 500 years." Katherine continued.

_Annnnnd I was right_, Caroline thought to herself. She didn't know what to feel, still. She felt so betrayed. Katherine, she had been forgiving with her once, working with her in Whitmore. And Tyler… even though they had ended things bad once, when he returned, they had became friends again. Though Tyler was angry once, when he found out Caroline hooked up with Klaus, but after that horrible accident, Tyler, along with the others, had stayed by her. She had been thankful, but now? She wasn't so sure. She was disgusted. She had to get out of here, but she had no idea how. She should be in New Orleans now, judging by the presence of Rebekah.

Klaus… She hasn't thought about him in a long time. When _that_ accident first happened, he did come to her mind. Caroline was still confused as to how she truly felt towards Klaus, and she had made him promise not to come back, so she had quickly pushed the thoughts of Klaus away. She had tried so hard to be strong since then. But something inside her has changed. She's not the same Caroline in a way. And that had her thinking about Rebekah's words, it's been a year, she's right, maybe Klaus doesn't feel the same way anymore. After all, a year may seem short, but Caroline herself has changed so much. How is he now? The thought of Klaus brought a weird feeling to her heart, she quickly shrugged it off and decided to focus on the current situation.

**Rebekah**

After hearing what Tyler and Katherine said, it really had Rebekah thinking about the deal. She's desperate now, Marcel and her needs Nik to let them off, and she herself has been saying they need to deal with and not negotiate with Nik. Negotiation has proven to be pointless so many instances. But, this was still a risk. Will they be able to take this?

"Bekah," Marcel started slowly, turning to her. "If what they are saying is true, we have to at least try. We have to take on any resort we have now. If Klaus' affection for this Caroline vampire is really more than what it seems as an infatuation, it will prove to be useful. You and I both know that Klaus is sensitive to people he care for, even the two of us. It's a chance worth taking, for you," He touched her arm and looked her in the eyes. "For us."

Rebekah felt tears forming in her eyes at Marcel's sincerity, she believed him. He wanted them to finally work as much as she wants it. She quickly held back her tears, she's not showing a side of weakness in front of two of her foes.

"Come on little Original sister. Sometimes it isn't about who you're standing with, it's about who you're standing against. We both have a common target, and I offer you a hostage. Do you want to hold up your end of the deal, or not? I haven't got all night to waste." Katherine smirked at her. Rebekah felt disgust crawling up on her. She hated this girl. So much. But she hate to admit that Katherine was right, they have a common enemy to get at. And Klaus did cared about Caroline – she remembered her brother once chose to save Caroline over her and she had been so mad. Maybe this could work.

"What do you need from Marcel and I?" Rebekah asked.

Katherine let out a cunning smile, seemingly glad that a plan is in order. "I've been gathering information from all around over the past year. And I happened to know you both got a pretty nice amount of witches behind your back. So a witch, one who can hold Klaus down while we meet him, in case anything goes wrong."

Marcel looked at Rebekah and a silent agreement passed through them. "I'll get the witch." Marcel told Katherine. Just as Marcel got his words out, there's a shift in motion and Caroline was trying to flash out of the place. Katherine flashed in front of the blond vampire and held her by the neck before she made it out. "Let. Go. Of. Me!" Caroline struggled against Katherine. Rebekah took the chance and planted a small wooden stake onto Caroline's shoulder.

"Hello Caroline. Sorry we had to meet again like this, but the situation doesn't allow otherwise." Rebekah told the baby vampire while Caroline glared at her, but with far too little strength to get back at her.

"Hey! No hurting her okay? This is about getting back at Klaus. Nothing to do with Caroline personally." Tyler stood up before Caroline.

"You fool. She's a pawn in this game plan. No guarantees that she won't be hurt in the process. If you loved Caroline that much not to let her get hurt, you wouldn't have betrayed her." Rebekah said, she was really surprised Tyler was part of this plan in taking Caroline as a hostage. She knew he loved her, so it seems revenge really eats at him. This hybrid is getting more and more alike to Nik day by day. She shook her head in dismay. "Caroline, I'd hope you have better luck in finding guys than I do. But seemingly not, with Nik and Tyler. Pity."

Caroline let out a short and weak laugh. She tried to muster up something but was too weak to do so.

"Alright, I have Davina ready. Let's set the plan in action." Marcel returned with his phone in his hand. "Now time to contact _our_ man."


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you lovelies for the favourites, follows and reviews! Hope you guys enjoy the new chapter!

**Klaus**

"Marcel, I'm here!" Klaus announced as he walked through the doors of the church with his usual confident posture with a half smile. "Show yourself mate."

The church was eerily quiet, it felt like a calm before the storm, like something big is happening that will catch him off guard, and Klaus doesn't like that.

"Klaus, my sire," Marcel came walking through from the back of the church, with Rebekah and someone else following right behind him. "I thought you'd like to meet an old friend of yours."

The person behind Rebekah showed herself, "Hello, Klaus."

Klaus was surprised, hands down, she's the last person he would expect to see from Mystic Falls. But wait a minute… He let out a loud laugh. "Hello Elena, love. Or should I say, hello Katerina?" He didn't bother to hide his grin when the rest of them seemed shock that Klaus discovered so quickly. He had spent 500 years chasing after the girl, he'd know anything fishy immediately. "Although I have to give it to you, love, I'd thought you were dead for good. I certainly didn't expect you to take passenger in your little doppelganger's body. Poor Elena, how has the Salvatore brothers been dealing with that?" Klaus continued as he slowly walked up to Katerina.

Katerina's face was a picture of uneasiness as she slowly stepped back. She's still afraid of him, of course, Klaus thought. So how dare she show up here in front of him?

"Brother, shouldn't you be glad that the girl you've been so keen in punishing is showing up in front of you now? Regardless of whose body it is." Rebekah said, staring at him in the eye. Something is definitely going up behind his back and he intends to find out now.

He was about to flash to and kill off Katerina once and for all, when all of a sudden someone was narrating a spell and splinting pain came to his head and he is forced to half kneeled down. Klaus looked up and to his dismay, saw the young witch Davina, focusing her power on only him. After the witch business last year, the quarters' supernatural beings have been in peace. He has been forgiving, allowing the witches an equal position in his city. But in return, they are going up against him now? Klaus tried to fight off the spell but the pain was too difficult to overcome.

"What are.. all of you.. up to?!" Klaus yelled through the pain as he continued holding on to his head. They are so going to pay for this when this is done.

"I'd say that after 500 years of running from you, seeing you suffer in front of my own eyes, is a great pleasure. I could live to see this sight for another 500 years and never get tired of it." Katerina spoke up with such ferocity, Klaus could feel the anger burning in him. "I would love to have you killed, but you can't be killed without anyone of us dying along with you. And having you killed is too easy for you, I have to say." She smirked down at him, grinning cunningly.

Klaus anger was overwhelming now. They have no idea what he could do if they continue to provoke him like that.

"Klaus, we want this to go our way. You have to stop controlling our lives, we want our freedom. Rebekah and I should have the freedom to love, I'm tired of living up to your restrictions these centuries. And your old friend Katherine here wants a little bit of fun with you, and wants her freedom back too, can't say I don't agree with her. I've heard what you've done to her family," Marcel spoke and shook his head. "Not very smooth exactly." He continued, with the courage to looked Klaus in the eye, like how he had challenged him a year ago.

"And how exactly do you think you all can force me to do it? Just by this little young witch's power?" Klaus shouted back. He was gaining strength now that his anger is fueling him, and Davina was having trouble holding him up, he could feel it. Davina is no longer the witch with all the powers of the witches like before, she's just one witch on her own now. Even though she's young and vibrant, she could not overcome the strength that Klaus had deep down.

"I'm done listening to you Nik. Or Elijah. I'm fighting for my own happiness now. I made a mistake to keep on believing, over and over again, that you can be save. That you care about me, about our family. But I've never been so wrong. You deserve loneliness, Nik. Everything about it. You don't even deserve to have Clara, I hope she don't grow up to know how her father is, you're not fit to be a father." Rebekah reprimanded him through tears in her eyes.

Of course, his little sister, always falling in love, always falling wrongly, would condemn him in his attempt to protect her. No man will ever stay with her and love her in the way he does, even if Klaus is doing it the way she doesn't like. When will Rebekah truly understand that?

"So, we prepared a gift for you, _Klaus._" Katerina spoke up and gestured to her back. Klaus fumed at the sight of Tyler Lockwood, his sole remaining hybrid.

"Hello again, Klaus." Tyler greeted his once-sire with a smug look on his face.

Klaus had let him go over and over again, not killing him, but that little bitch keep returning to him, revenge he says. But Tyler always lost to him, when will he ever learn his lesson? Maybe he really has to teach him the hard way this time around, he shall spare no one. Klaus was thinking about how he would massacre this lot until his eyes caught sight of the girl Tyler was dragging along with him. _NO. It can't be. _Klaus thought and was horrified as he sees her face come into his view. _Caroline._ The baby vampire that held his heart for so long, no, how dare they use her to get back to him? He noticed that she was staked on her shoulder, and while she seemed awake, her eyes were shut and she looked weak. His heart ached a little at the sight of the weak Caroline. How dare they! Klaus struggled even further and let out a loud yell across the room in fury.

**Caroline**

Caroline felt her being dragged and hear voices talking here and there. But she's too weak and can't focus on the voices, she needs blood, she haven't been taking blood for a few days, and the stake is not doing any good on her. She jumped to the sudden loud yell and finally opened her eyes to see her surrounding, and her heart did a little jump, a relieved jump to her surprise, when she saw the hybrid that was half kneeled on the floor.

"Kl..aus." She managed the whisper of his name through her lips. She caught Klaus' eyes on her immediately, a slight hint of worry showing, but was replaced by pain the next moment. What is wrong? He seemed to be in so much pain. She glanced around. Marcel, Rebekah and Katherine were standing before him, are they negotiating with Klaus now? Tyler was holding on to her, she knows, and Caroline felt this immediate disgust and tried to struggle out of his grip, but she was too weak. Then she noticed the young girl that seems to be narrating some spell… A witch, she realized. To hold down Klaus. That's why he was kneeling down before the lot and in so much pain. She felt the sudden urge in her heart to rush over and protect him, if only she could.

"I know you care about our dear Caroline here. If you promise to let us all off with our freedom, to be with whoever and go wherever we want, then I'll probably consider to return her to you…" Katherine spoke up. So they are indeed using her as the pawn, but what if Klaus couldn't give a care to her anymore? This may prove to be worse for them.

But Caroline knows that above all these thoughts, Klaus' worry look towards her just now has already proven otherwise. She silently cursed herself for putting Klaus at this spot against his enemies. Yes, Klaus have done horrible and terrible things to deserve this. But somehow deep down in Caroline's heart, there were feelings for him all the while, and while she isn't clear about what are these feelings exactly, she's considered Klaus a friend, in some ways.

"I will NEVER succumb to you lot!" Klaus yelled through his pain again. As Caroline suspected, he would never give in so easily even under the power of a witch and with her as hostage.

"Well, good for you, we'll be giving you time to consider Nik. But limited time." Rebekah said, and walked over to Tyler and Caroline.

"Bite her." Rebekah compelled Tyler. Caroline felt fear crawling up her and noticed Klaus' eyes widened in shock and anger.

"SISTER. I SWEAR IF YOU DO THAT I WILL…" Klaus' protests were cut off as the young witch seemed to focus and directed more power to him, narrating the spell louder and louder.

"What?! No! I will not hurt Caroline..." Tyler tried to protest, but Caroline already felt him turning towards her. "Do it." Rebekah compelled again. In a flash, Tyler's fangs were on her neck and Caroline screamed out in pain.

Oh my god… Werewolf venom. Her whole life as a vampire wasn't long but how many times has she been attacked by werewolf venom already?! Caroline processed her thoughts as Tyler let go of her and she fell to the floor, holding onto her wound.

"You have until the werewolf venom claim our little Caroline's live to decide. Marcel and I will be here waiting for you, but don't bother trying anything else up your sleeves, Klaus, because we'll be hiding Caroline away from you and we have witches covering the city already. Till then." Katherine said as Davina gathered her final strength and threw Klaus out of the church.

In a moment Tyler picked Caroline up and flashed her out from the back of the church.


	5. Chapter 5

Finally the update's ready – more Klaroline interaction from hereon! THANK you for all the reviews, it's such a huge bonus to pushing me for this story! do keep reviewing! :D

**Klaus**

Klaus barged into his place and Elijah was at his side immediately. His brother always seemed to sense when something's gone wrong. Or perhaps it's because of how scruffy Klaus looked after the ordeal with Davina, and that obvious angered look on his face.

"What happened, Niklaus?" Elijah asked in his usual calm voice. Klaus also caught sight of Hayley, walking out from Clara's room just at that moment and eyeing the two of them with curiosity. Whatever, Klaus is going to need everyone he can get now.

"What do you say Elijah, that our sister and Marcel has ganged up with some of my old foes, and the witches of the quarter, threatening me to allow them freedom?" Klaus spitted out the words, he is fuming so hard. The simple fact that these people even dared to stand up to him made him mad enough. Not to mention... Klaus hates to think about that but he has to face it. That they have Caroline and she's infected with werewolf venom, so very much thanks to the presence of _Tyler_, that little bitch.

"What's stopping you to kill your old foes all immediately? You always do that when people betray and go up against you, no?" Hayley shrugged like it's an everyday business.

"Niklaus, please I ask of you, to forgive Rebekah. You know our sister, she has longed freedom, love and happiness more than anyone of us here. She felt that we have constantly deprive and condemn her for it, so she has to fight against you. I assure you it is just a moment of impulse. Let me speak to her, at least." Elijah spoke, moving to the front of Niklaus, as if to stop him from acting from impulse.

Klaus hesitated for a moment, trying to figure out his next move in the game. He hasn't got much time left. "Is there something else about the situation?" Elijah questioned again as Hayley move in closer to them. Klaus doesn't know if he can trust Elijah and Hayley. But it's all or nothing right now.

"The old foes of mine are our common old friends. You both would be quite interested. Katerina Petrova," Klaus smirked, looking at Elijah as a picture of surprise came to his face, then turning to Hayley, he said, "and Tyler Lockwood."

"Tyler?! Again? I thought you and Rebekah took care of him last year." Hayley said horrendously. "Well, we did. My sister even became benevolent and allowed him back to Mystic Falls on the account of a certain quarterback. But revenge eats at him, and this time he's working with Katerina and our lovely sister and Marcel. I thought Katerina was dead too. But she apparently took passenger in Elena Gilbert's body." Klaus continued.

"Excuse me, what?!" Hayley gasped while Elijah appeared to be processing his thoughts and remained in silence.

"Niklaus, I will make no say in how you deal with the Lockwood boy and… _Katerina_. I will only ask of you to let me talk to Rebekah first," Elijah finally started saying.

"No brother, it is not just about massacring that hateful lot." Klaus interrupted, "They are holding a hostage." There, he finally said it out. He hates to admit some sort of weakness to his brother and the mother of his child. But he has to, in order to save Caroline.

Now Elijah and Hayley are both eyeing him, intrigued. "I'm sorry, who the hell did they kidnap that they thought can threaten you even the tiniest bit? Haven't they known the mighty Klaus well enough to know otherwise?" Hayley scoffed. Klaus glared at her, but continued anyway. "Caroline Forbes." As he said her name, his heart ached at the thought of Caroline's possible state now.

Hayley and Elijah both exchanged glances. "Well, I'd never thought I'd hear the blondie's name again, and wait, did you just say Tyler was part of the plan? He was part of the plan in using Caroline as a hostage?" Hayley said with obvious disgust.

"Look, as much I don't like to admit to the both of you, I care about this girl. Rebekah compelled Tyler to bite her, so I had until that werewolf venom claim Caroline's life to grant them their freedom. Marcel and Katerina will be waiting at the church for me, while the rest hid Caroline away. And I don't know where she is. So I ask, will you two aid me in this, or not?" Klaus looked into the eyes of his brother and Hayley, to show them how serious he had been when he said that.

"How do you need our help, brother?" Elijah asked and a smile came to Klaus' face. His big brother, one that, whether he'd like to agree or not, he can always count on. "Well if Elijah's in, then I'm in." Hayley added.

_Caroline, you'll be safe with me very soon_. Klaus thought to himself before starting to let Elijah and Hayley in on his plan.

**Elijah**

In the 1000 years Elijah led as a vampire, as a brother to Niklaus, he has never seen him being so worried about someone. He has never seen Niklaus carrying such affection for anyone, and he knows its genuine because Elijah can see that affection in Niklaus's eyes when he requested for him to aid. Clara aside, he wasn't sure if there's anyone who can get to the soft side of his brother. And so he will help. He has always wanted Niklaus chance at redemption, and this Caroline girl from Mystic Falls seemed like his best shot. Even if it meant for Elijah to go against the girl he once loved so much, or does he still?

He has heard of Caroline Forbes. Briefly, from Rebekah's mention in the past, and he knew the girl was Elena Gilbert's friend. But since he was absent most of the time when Niklaus was in Mystic Falls, Elijah haven't knew the girl and his brother has gotten so acquainted and close, apparently. Elijah pushed away his thoughts and focused on the situation at hand as he walked into the church. He was immediately attacked by pain in his head as he heard Davina chanting the spell.

"Wait, wait!" Someone called out. Elijah knows that voice better than anyone else in the world. He looked up and saw Elena Gilbert. Or to be exact, Katerina, since she took over her doppelganger's body. But what's different about 'Elena' is the gaze in her eyes, it's the way Katerina used to held his sight as they talk, kiss.

"Katerina." Elijah greeted, as he slowly recovered from the pain as Davina stopped her spell. He noticed Marcel at the back with Davina, but did nothing to acknowledge him.

"Why are you here? Are you here to help Klaus? Because I swear Elijah, I won't back down, even for you. I'm Katherine Pierce. I fight to survive, survival is my priority over everything else." Katerina looked Elijah straight in the eye, her loving gaze replaced by a look of determination.

There she is, Elijah thought. Katherine Pierce. Sometimes, he forgot how much Katerina has changed over the 500 years. He loved her. But she isn't how she used to be anymore, even though Elijah could hardly blamed her after what Niklaus did. But back to the now, Elijah sighed. He has his priority too, and like Katerina, it's not each of them.

Elijah slowly raised his hand to cup her cheek. "Katerina." He started as his thumb began slowly caressing her cheek. "I heard what happened to you from Niklaus. While he requested my help, I rejected but assured him I would not be here helping you either. But here I am, because I want to offer you my help Katerina. I let you down when you brought me the cure. I did not fight for your freedom. Even when you sent Niklaus to New Orleans for us to have a chance together, I left you. So I want you to be finally free, this time, let me fight for you. Of course by doing so, I can fight for Rebekah as well. But Katerina, believe me, because I've never given us a chance, but I want to now. If I have the chance."

Elijah saw the tears forming in Katerina's eyes. He felt a pang of guilt hitting him, for using these words on her. On the other hand, these words were largely true. They were words that Elijah thought to himself when he thought of Katerina. They were words that Elijah had hoped to tell Katerina someday, under a completely different circumstance. Then he thought of Hayley.

"Can I believe you? Can I truly believe you?" Katerina sobbed. "Because I wanted these words to be true more than anyone else. When you failed to appear at my deathbed last year, Damon made me hallucinated you did. I wanted you to be there. Regardless of anything, you were my one true love."

Elijah felt pain. He had known Katerina was dying. Klaus had told him that Damon informed him about Katerina's situation. But 1 year back, New Orleans was in a dire state. And there's Hayley, pregnant. And Elijah had believed that it was over between the two of them. But deep down, he never stopped blaming himself for failing to show up. He knew it, he just avoided it.

"Allow me. Let me make it up to you. Starting now." Elijah wiped a droplet of tear which has fallen to Katerina's cheek. "Niklaus will be here any moment judging by the situation. I see you have Marcel here with you and I'd rather avoid any direct confrontation with Niklaus yet. He will be bent on finding Caroline Forbes. Let me go find Rebekah and the girl and I'll take hold of the situation there." Elijah noticed the slightest bit of doubt through Katerina's teary eyes and said again, "Trust me."

Katerina began to nod and wipe at her face. "They're at the old plantation your family used to live at. Thank you, Elijah."

Elijah nodded and hesitated moments at Katerina's sincerity, he didn't want to do this, he hated to betray her again, but he will always place his brother and family foremost. In a blink, Elijah snapped Katerina's neck, and flashed to snapped Marcel's and pushed Davina violently against wall as she was trying to chant the spell.

Elijah pulled out his phone which was on the line with Niklaus and held it to his ears. "You heard, brother." Niklaus muttered that he's on his way with Hayley and hung up.

Elijah was about to flashed out of the church, just as sharp pain resumed in his head, this time ten folds worst. He caught sight of a dozen witches entering the church before he collapsed.

**Klaus**

"Will Elijah be alright?" Hayley asked they sped through the roads to the old plantation. As soon as Klaus heard that coming from Katerina through the phone, he had immediately set off. No time to waste with Caroline passing the seconds with the werewolf venom, Elijah will take care of the rest.

"Don't you worry little wolf. He'll be just fine." Klaus answered and noticed Hayley back into her own thoughts. The phone had been on speaker, and no doubt she was bothered by the whole emotional talk between Elijah and Katerina. Klaus shook his head, silently cursing Elijah's choice with women. First Celeste, Katerina, and Hayley. All of whom he really can't approve of.

Just at that point of time, Klaus found them at the back of the old plantation. The light is on inside, _game is on_, he thought to himself. He didn't even bothered being discreet as he barged into the mansion.

"Sister. Tyler! Come on out, don't be afraid." Klaus shouted across. He heard movements and gestured Hayley upstairs to the room on the left. He entered the room, facing Tyler and Rebekah, catching sight of Caroline on the bed. Hayley barged in and immediately snapped the neck of a surprised Tyler and went over to Caroline.

"How did you find out?! Did Marcel betrayed me again?" Rebekah exclaimed. Klaus simply shrugged and in an instant stabbed a dagger into his sister's chest. "Sorry, _sister._ If only you'd not act against me." He whispered into her ears and he laid the daggered Rebekah on the floor.

Klaus rushed over to Caroline side where Hayley was trying to calm Caroline out of her hallucinations. Hayley moved away as he approaches and Klaus bit into his wrist and held it against Caroline lips, slowly smoothing her hair as he allowed her to drink his blood, like he did so many times ago. Caroline moaned against his wrist, taking in more of his blood.

"It's alright now love. Everything's alright." He whispered to her.


	6. Chapter 6

Update! Thank you for all your reviews, follows and favs, I hope the story will continue to bring enjoyment for you all!

As for why did I include the baby, or why is Klaus being so friendly to Hayley, I'm only including it because I want to justify this whole situation as to The Originals currently. It's all necessary so I hope you guys would stay and read on!

And I haven't yet included the name on the main fanfiction page as it is a surprise, but there will be one more main character to the story besides Klaus and Caroline and the character will be coming very soon! Xoxo

**Caroline**

Caroline first regained consciousness to thirst. Thirst for blood. She wants blood. Her eyelids slowly lifted open and she surveyed her surrounding. She's in a _huge_ room, the curtains were drawn but she can see the hint of light shining through, so it's definitely daytime. Caroline lifted the blanket that was covering her and noticed her bloodstained clothes have been changed. Happenings of the past days slowly came to her mind and she immediately raised her hand up to touch the wound where Tyler had bit her. Nothing. It was perfectly healed and gone. It wasn't long until she recalled the previous night, where amongst her hallucinations she had briefly heard Klaus at her side. She couldn't stop a slight smile forming as she thought about Klaus saving her _again_. Getting infected with werewolf venom is becoming her thing and he saving her is becoming their thing. Like it's a good thing, which is ridiculous, of course. But there was someone else helping her there besides Klaus too, she knew, but Caroline couldn't quite remember who he or she was.

She slowly stood up and walked to the door of the room, glancing down at the big foyer of the place she was at. Caroline immediately took a step back the moment she saw Klaus, alone, pacing at the foyer. Her heart was beating fast. Why is she so nervous to see him again? The way they parted last year returned to her mind, where Klaus had kissed her cheek and left after saying a simple goodbye. Then the sex, the kisses before the goodbye, it all returned to her mind. Caroline felt herself blushing with heat as her heartbeat accelerates further. She certainly hasn't expected to see Klaus again, not to mention so _soon_. Her thoughts were interrupted just as someone exited from the room beside and her eyes widened upon seeing her. Oh right, she totally forgot _she_ was here too.

"Hey… um, Caroline." Hayley spoke first, not exactly looking at her, more like avoiding her gaze. When was their last meeting? _Right, when she snapped my neck_, Caroline thought to herself. Caroline looked down at Hayley's belly.

Out of his anger last year upon finding out Caroline slept with Klaus, Tyler spilled all that was going on in New Orleans with Klaus right in her face. Well, at least the fact that Hayley was pregnant with Klaus' child after their one-night stand. She was shocked and disgusted, had no idea when did Klaus ever slept with Hayley. But then again she had pushed Klaus away over and over, and she was still _sleeping_ with Tyler when Klaus was around so, Caroline didn't think she has the right to be angry with him.

She noticed now Hayley's belly was flat. The baby must have been given birth already. Oh wow. She gathered her thoughts before looking at Hayley, trying to hold her gaze. "Hello, _Hayley_. Fancy reuniting with you under _such_ circumstances." Caroline replied. She was glaring and may have sounded a little meaner than she intended to, but she can't help herself after the way she and Hayley have left things at.

Before she or Hayley can muster up another word, Caroline heard the whoosh as someone approached_. It's time_, she thought as she steadied herself and turned around. "Hey." She said to him, almost like a whisper, accompanied by a small smile.

**Klaus**

It's been a year since he heard Caroline's voice, see her smile. And he couldn't help offering one in return as he greeted her. "Hello, love." Klaus wasn't sure what else should he say first, as he held up his hand from behind his back, offering Caroline the blood bag he was holding. "Here, drink up." In New Orleans, the vampires are open enough and they drink from the vein. They hardly get blood bags. But he knew Caroline, she wouldn't want to drink from the vein, and she needed a lot of blood after the ordeal she went through. So blood bags it shall be.

"Thanks." Caroline said, louder this time, as she took the blood bag from him and immediately started drinking it. She's thirsty, of course. The little blood she drank from him yesterday wasn't enough, and it was mainly to heal the venom. She had passed out afterwards, so Caroline hasn't had her enough share of blood for her body yet. Klaus was stunned when Caroline stopped drinking so abruptly and started choking and coughing. He noticed Hayley tried to go forward to help Caroline but stopped and hesitated.

Caroline cleared her throat and stared at him with wide eyes. "Wait, did… did you… did you changed this?" Klaus didn't understand what was she referring until he saw her gestured at her clothes. He tried to contain his laughter but couldn't help himself and started laughing right out. Has he ever laughed because of anyone so genuinely like that? Klaus only remembered that other time he laughed like that was when Caroline had barged into his place at Mystic Falls, demanding for a prom dress when Elena stole hers. Despite some differences Klaus had noticed about the Caroline now, her usual personality is still there, he thought to himself, as he tried to stop laughing since Caroline was glaring at him.

"No, actually, _I_ kind of helped you with that." Hayley said from behind Caroline. Caroline turned to Hayley and Klaus could see her internal debate about how to react to that. He knew Caroline _hated_ Hayley after all that happened in Mystic Falls so he was surprised and lifted his brow when he heard Caroline's reply. "Um, thank… you, I guess." Caroline said, sounding bit reluctant yet still pretty unpretentious. "You're welcome," Hayley replied, before looking back and forth between Klaus and Caroline.

"I guess, um, I'll leave you two to catch up. Klaus, I'll be out looking for Elijah in the meantime. I'm worried." She said her last sentence looking at him and left. Elijah has been missing since the phone call last night and to be completely honest, Klaus knew something has already happened. The witches, perhaps. That was why he was pacing earlier on, wanting to find Elijah but also having to wait for Caroline come to. At least Hayley will start to look for Elijah first.

As for now though, Klaus thought to himself as he smiled at Caroline who's slowly turning to faced him again. She looked different. Her hair is now longer, still blonde of course, but her curls are no longer there. Instead, her hair is straight now. She's still a bright light to him, but the light seemed to have fade a little and Caroline looked… darker, _sadder_, Klaus realized. His heart did a slight squeeze. And he sure intends to find out what has happened to her over the year.

Caroline slowly let out a deep breath and started in a nervous tone. "So, _catch up_."

**Katherine**

Katherine looked down at Elijah, he is as still as a dead person. Being unable to kill an Original without the white oak stake, the witches had resort to putting him down into a kind of sleep mode. Something that had been done to him before, from what Katherine heard from Marcel. Most of the witches in the quarters have linked their power to execute this spell, since Davina was not as powerful as before.

This whole plan was supposed to be used on Klaus, the moment he granted them freedom for Caroline. Katherine, Tyler, Marcel and Rebekah had never intended for him to roam freely because they all knew once he gets Caroline back, he would hunt them down and kill them all. It ached and angered her so badly, now that it was Elijah in place of Klaus.

In her long 500 years, she had never fall for anyone but two men. Stefan Salvatore, and then there's Elijah Mikaelson. She had honestly believed Elijah's words. Katherine was known for being witty, smart and never letting a lose screw in her plans – but it was Elijah this time, her true love. She had wanted him to take a chance with her, and it broke her heart when he didn't want to back then.

Sure, Katherine had said Elijah isn't going to affect her plans for Klaus but to hear those words from him earlier on, when he finally said he will take a chance with her, for her this time, she had believed that to be true. She reached out to caress Elijah's cheek. _Why did you lie? Why are you still putting Klaus above all? _She thought as tears came to her eyes.

Katherine blinked back her tears and pulled away. She won't take any betrayal anymore. Elijah has made it clear. He was a man of honor, but he lied for Klaus. Elijah had once said he loved her, but he never gave up on Klaus for her. Even after all the things Klaus done to her family, all his evil deeds. It was always Klaus. He didn't even try to fight for her freedom when she gave him the cure last year. He didn't stay in Mystic Falls for her. And he didn't care when she was about to die. She should have known better.

Katherine steeled herself. She won't be weak because of anyone anymore. She will fight for herself, for her own survival. She will take her revenge against Klaus.

"Klaus has Tyler and Rebekah. He's rescued Caroline. Elijah was a trick." Marcel announced as he barged in furiously. "What, now? You came in with this great idea and now you screwed it up." He stared Katherine down, looking ready to kill her.

"Here's the thing, would you rather spend time and energy here trying to kill me for the screwed up plan, or think of our next move against Klaus? Think about it, Klaus must have daggered Rebekah again. Do you want to dwell on me ruining the plan? Or fight Klaus and rescue her?" Katherine said, and judging by the fuming look on Marcel's face, she knew she had convinced him.

"He will hunt us down now, no matter what it takes. We still have the witches on our side and we happened to have the Original brother on our hand, but we have to think of our next move." She continued.

Marcel nodded and looked at Elijah's still body. "War is on, Klaus Mikaelson."

**Caroline**

Caroline has been sitting in the foyer with Klaus for almost an hour now. In that period of time, Klaus had briefly filled her in on the dynamics of the supernatural beings in New Orleans, and what happened in the past few days. On the other hand, Caroline updated Klaus on how the whole Elena-Katherine situation happened and how she was kidnapped here. She had tried to avoid personal topics that Klaus directed at her, and while Caroline knows that he was getting suspicious, he's at least respecting her and not forcing her to tell him.

"So, you have Tyler and daggered Rebekah? Where are they? Because honestly, I would love to kick some ass." Caroline half-joked as Klaus smiled, with a knowing look in his eyes. He knows she's still trying hard to avoid personal topics, Caroline can see that in his expression. But she also meant her words, after all that Tyler, especially, had done to her, his betrayal alone.

"Yes, love, but I would rather you not meet them first. You deserve a good rest after all that's happened, and you have to regained your energy first." Klaus replied simply, with a slight smirk.

"Don't you dare try to get back at them first without my approval." Caroline said and can't help but smile at the amused look that showed up his eyes. Then, just as she remembered something, Klaus brought it up at the same time. "Caroline, about Hayley…" He started. She noticed a slight hint of worry in his eyes. "She's here because…"

"I know." Caroline interrupted before Klaus could finish his words. He looked surprise for a moment, and then slowly nodded. "My guess is that little bitch Tyler couldn't wait to tell you all of that which would make you mad at me." He said angrily.

"Actually, I'm pretty sure he didn't want to bring it up. At least, not until he was mad when he found out that you and I…" Caroline stopped for a moment and blushed. "That we slept together." Klaus was holding a mischievous look on his face as he helped Caroline finished her words.

Caroline glared at Klaus but sighed in defeat. "Yes, when you and I, _that_. I was shocked, and yes, _kind of _mad. Actually, absolutely mad and ridiculed because Hayley basically planned against you, betrayed Tyler and snapped my neck the last time I saw her." Her tone was getting a little too worked up and she noticed Klaus being uneasy. Caroline wasn't sure if anyone can make Klaus uneasy the way he is now. It was like he truly cared for how she feels about him, for everything about him and what he've done.

She relaxed her tone and continued, "But then, I thought, do I have the right to? I mean, we weren't anything and everyone has his or her freewill and I've also been sleeping with Tyler at that time… So, there's that. And no one can deny that it's a miracle baby. For you, and for your family. It's… _beautiful_." She admitted.

It was the truth. When Caroline became a vampire, she had been devastated that her whole life was ruined. She won't experience the perks of growing up, leading a human life – won't get married the same way and give birth to a new life. When she heard about the whole Hayley and Klaus thing, as much as it was ludicrous, she had find it somehow meaningful. Especially to immortals who couldn't reproduce like them.

She pushed away her thoughts and looked at Klaus. He was looking at her too, his eyes reddened and full of emotions. Emotions that seem to be conveying some sort of gratefulness, a sort of understanding, looking surprise, touched even.

He blinked and looked away after a while, as if gathering his courage to speak to her again. What had she said to make him this way? Caroline thought, confused at the sudden moment between them. She was wary as Klaus turned back to her, and he whispered ever so softly that she thought she was imagining it.

"_Thank you_."

Caroline returned a tiny smile and her heart warmed at this side of his humanity. She has always known he has this side of him, and although Klaus didn't show it to most, but she had seen it herself. For that exclusivity, she felt strangely proud deep down.

"So, now that we seemed to have some sort of a moment and connection," Klaus started again, gazing into her eyes sincerely. "Would you allow me to know what has happened to you over the past year?" He asked softly.

Caroline jerked into her protective mode instantly. "_What_? Why? I'm fine, it's good, college is fun, we had our fair share of problems but nothing big and I'm good. I'm happy." She attempted to laugh it off but her laughter came out extremely fake, as she felt her emotions churning up inside of her and she felt her tears coming. _Oh my god, don't you dare cry on me, Caroline Forbes._ She silently cursed herself and tried to maintain a smile and avoid his gaze as Klaus looked at her even more worriedly.

"You're different. I can sense that. And it's not just different on the surface. You can't lie to me. Tell me. Just tell me, _Caroline_." Klaus whispered as he moved closer from the opposite of her.

Before Caroline could stop herself, her tears started forming and she started sobbing. She hated and refused to break down in front of anyone since that accident, not to mention in front of Klaus. But the way he had whispered her name just made her breakdown inside. She felt Klaus moved forward, holding on to her shaking hands softly, without saying anything more. She sobbed even harder and kept her head down, not wanting to see Klaus' look, not wanting to show him how weak she is now.

"It's okay." He finally said again. "Everything will be fine."

She shook her head violently. Caroline had been trying so hard to hold it all in until now, but her efforts are all wasted just because of him, because of his whisper. She was letting it all out now and strangely, she wanted to. She wanted to cry and screamed it all out.

After a long while, Caroline finally stopped crying. The tears had contained all her heartbreak, all her devastation, all her grieves built up over the last four months. It felt as though a really huge rock has been lifted in her heart, leaving a space there, and she felt empty and relieved at the same time. She looked up and saw that Klaus was still holding onto her hands and gazing at her with so much care. At that moment when their eyes met again, Caroline felt comfort in his presence, despite everything.

He slowly let go of her as he saw her regaining her composure. He didn't say anything, but Caroline knows that Klaus was waiting for her to start first.

She hadn't wanted to say it out loud again, to anyone, even to her friends in Mystic Falls since the accident happened. Saying out loud would make it too true, and she would breakdown again. And her friends had understood that. But Caroline finds herself wanting to say it to Klaus now, wanting to tap on his comfort. It's time for her to face it and stop living in denial, too.

Caroline took a deep breath and gathered up her courage. She could feel tears forming again as she looked at Klaus, who held her gaze without a hint of his usual sarcasm but only sincerity and care.

"My mum. _She's dead_."


	7. Chapter 7

Another update, something that came to me suddenly to include this flashback one-shot chapter on Sheriff Forbes' death, before the story in New Orleans progresses on.

P.S: I **won't** be ever starting STEROLINE as a relationship so don't you readers worry! In case you were worried

**4 months ago**

**Caroline**

"So any news on Elena, I mean _Katherine's_, whereabouts?" Caroline asked. She had called Stefan the minute her classes ended for the day. It has been almost 6 months Katherine took passenger in Elena's body and made a run. Caroline and the rest had been searching for some sort of news about Elena or Katherine high and low throughout this period, and it seems as though she has literally vanished into thin air. Even with all their vampire capabilities, it seems like Katherine was still as cunning as ever, making sure she doesn't leave any traces behind.

They had been desperate in their search. Except Damon, though. Ever since Elena/Katherine broke up with him and he has gone on a downward spiral along with Enzo, his bad-vampire buddy, and left Mystic Falls for good. When Stefan tried to look for him, he simply ignored and went back to old sadistic self.

"No, um, nothing." Stefan answered, but in a strange tone, which sounded like he's trying to decide whether to say something or not. Caroline's brows furrowed with worry, feeling suspicious as she made her way into her bunk and gave a little wave to Bonnie who's already there.

"Are you hiding something from me, Stefan? What's wrong?" There's a slight silence following that. Bonnie gave a questioning look and Caroline simply shrugged. She had no idea what's going on too.

"Stefan?" She asked again.

"Look, Caroline, I think you… have to come back to Mystic Falls now." Stefan finally answered.

**Stefan**

Stefan was pacing around the living room, trying to decide how he should break the news to Caroline when she arrives later on. He sat down and held his hand to his forehead and grieves started building itself up inside of him as well. He had no idea how would Caroline react to that, but at least Bonnie will be with her. Then he thought of Elena. He wished she were here, too. Caroline would be able to handle the news so much better with both Bonnie and Elena around, he was sure. And Stefan had missed Elena. His heart squeezed at the thought of the love of his life being trapped in her own body. So many months they have been desperately searching, but there's still no news of Katherine/Elena. He let out a frustrated sigh just as he heard a car pulling in. Stefan shook away his thoughts about Elena and focus on what's about to come.

"Stefan? Hey." Caroline said as soon as Bonnie walked in. "Is anything wrong? Is there news about Elena?" She continued, her look of worry obvious on her face.

"Yeah Stefan what's wrong? Tell us." Bonnie spoke up and eyed him with a similar look as Caroline.

Stefan's shut his eyes and tried to gather up his courage for him to deliver the news to Caroline. "Caroline, I want you to… be ready for what I'm about to tell you, okay? No matter what, you have Bonnie and I here for you." He finally looked up and held Caroline's gaze, as her look of worry became one more of fear.

"Sheriff Forbes. She's passed away. I'm sorry." Stefan went forward and wrapped his arms around Caroline the moment he said that out. He felt tears forming at his eyes as he noticed how still Caroline was. Stefan knew how much Caroline treasured her mother and this was no easy news to bear at all.

Bonnie held her hand to her mouth in shock as she started sobbing. "Wh..at?" She asked out of her sobs.

Caroline let out a short but fake laugh in Stefan's arms. "No way. Stefan, it's not April's fools or whatever. Don't try to joke about something like that because I swear even if you're my best friend I'll cut my ties with you." She was trying to sound nonchalant, Stefan knew. It was obvious.

Matt and Tyler barged into the place at that moment and took in the scene before. Stefan nodded slightly, signaling to them that Caroline already knew. "Care…" Matt started.

Caroline pushed Stefan away and turned around to look at Matt and Tyler. Stefan can see that Caroline already knew it's the truth, from the reactions of the two of them, but she's in denial now.

"No." Caroline said exasperatedly before her voice started shaking. "No… No… No! You're all lying. It cannot be, I'm going home right now and show to you all that my mum's not dead!" She yelled and tried to vamp speed out of the room as Tyler grab on to her from the back.

"Caroline!" Bonnie shouted out as she continues sobbing.

"Don't, Care. It's the truth. You won't find anyone back home." As soon as those words left Tyler's lips, Caroline knelt down and buried her face in her hands as she cried hard.

Stefan felt like his heart was being squeezed by a million hands as he witnessed Caroline's breakdown. He slowly walked over to her, where Tyler was still trying to console her. He squatted down beside Caroline and patted on her back. "Just cry it out, you'll feel better that way."

Caroline looked up at Stefan through her tear-stained eyes. "She was my only family left. Only one that I had left to hold on to. My dad left me, and now her too? I can't do this, I can't." Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as Stefan noticed the look in her eyes. He knows this look, better than anyone else. The look that says she doesn't want to feel any pain anymore, she wants to block it out, badly.

"_No_." Stefan held on to Caroline by her shoulders. "Caroline, look at me. Don't. Don't _ever _turn it off. It would not help with your pain. I know how painful and torturous this must be for you now. But you have us. You have Bonnie. Tyler. Matt. And me. Your mother wouldn't want you to do this. She would want you to be strong. You know that well enough, right?"

Caroline looked at him for a while before she nodded slightly and her gaze were back to normal. Stefan silently felt relieved; Caroline shouldn't have to go through this, the guilts of turning off her humanity. He had let Elena gone on that route once. And he wouldn't allow that instance to happen again. Stefan decided to let the girls have some lone time as Bonnie walked over to Caroline and hugged her while they sobbed together.

**Caroline **

Caroline arrived back into her home, as she looked around and took in the silence. She had assured the rest she felt fine and wanted some time alone, and they had respected her. Her heart felt numb after crying for hours. Stefan and Bonnie had gone with her for the last look of her mother, while Tyler and Matt went to help her start off preparations for the funeral. She felt thankful deep down for having them around even though her mind was too absorbed with all the thoughts of her mother. All their memories. Every word her mum had told her.

She had learnt her mum died from a traffic accident. She was trying to avoid a blind pedestrian who were crossing the road when the traffic lights were faulty, and the impact of her swerving her car, banging into the wall, was too huge. Ironic, honestly, after everything supernatural her mum had dealt with, she was gone in the most usual humane way. Caroline sobbed as she thought of her mum's face when she saw her, full of blood bruises and cuts. She tried to pushed away the images as she vamp sped to her room and curled up on her bed and started sobbing again.

She was so close to turning off her humanity this afternoon. The pain, it was too much. It was like when her dad had died, but ten folds worse. Her mum had stayed with her so much throughout her life, that Caroline just couldn't accept the idea of her being gone, forever. And forever is a long time for Caroline now. She's an immortal, technically. The thought of that made her felt like having someone to talk to, about her mum, to offer her comfort. Stefan first came to her mind, but as Caroline scrolled through her contacts list, she paused when his name appeared. _Klaus. _

She haven't actually thought about him for a while, until now. And her heart felt sudden warmth as she thought about him. _I want to talk to him, _Caroline realised. At that very moment, it was Klaus' voice, his comfort that her heart craves deeply, to her surprised. Caroline wants to tell him how much she loved her mum, how much it hurts her to say that her mum's dead, how much she wants to forgot all this pain, all the happy and sad memories she and her mum had shared. _How much she wanted his presence to be with her through this tough period. _

She almost pressed the call button, until she came to the reality that, no, she couldn't. All Caroline ever wanted was to push him away, gone, with all the attraction she held for him. How could she be feeling this way? Caroline tucked her phone away and closed her eyes, hoping that sleep will come soon and take away all her thoughts, all her _pain._ Her mother came back into her mind again, and she slowly drifted off to sleep as she was sobbing.

That night, Caroline dreamt scenarios that she didn't recall the next morning. A dream where she and her mother were laughing together in the kitchen, chitchatting, having a quality mother-daughter time, with genuine and beautiful smiles on both their faces. Then, a dream about a hybrid. She had her head on his shoulder, and just silently, a moment between the two of them where words need not be spoken, but through understanding between them.


End file.
